The invention relates to a coupling sleeve for connecting the ends of thin-walled pipes.
In known coupling sleeves of this type, it is impossible to ensure that the pipes pushed into the coupling sleeve from both ends will be pushed in by approximately equal lengths, and therefore that a good seal will be achieved at both pipe ends when the coupling sleeve is tightened. Particularly if the diameters of the two pipe ends are unequal, which is the case, for example, in all kinds of very frequently used insertion-type pipe connections, or if the pipe ends are improperly cut, slightly deformed or damaged, it is even more difficult to apply the coupling sleeve to the pipe ends in such a way that these ends will be sealed uniformly against the sleeve and also that an inward projection will not be formed at the packing strips inside the coupling sleeve. Such a projection would hinder the air stream and, especially during vacuuming and chip transport through the pipe, material entrained in the air stream would stick at such a projection. In any case, however, extremely intricate and time-consuming assembly work would be required.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved coupling sleeve of the type mentioned initially such that it can be applied rapidly and simply on the pipe ends and sealed thereagainst without the formation of projections that extend into the pipe interior.